1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lift devices for bathtubs and more particularly pertains to a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub for assisting elderly and handicapped persons when entering and leaving a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lift devices for bathtubs is known in the prior art. More specifically, lift devices for bathtubs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,474; 5,129,112; 4,598,432; 4,928,330; 5,263,207; 5,168,585; 3,106,723; 4,726,081; 4,419,776; 4,768,239; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 360,024.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub. The inventive device includes a housing, the housing is elongate and has a pair of end walls. A peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to the ends walls. The peripheral wall of the housing has a pair of bends therein. The housing generally has a U-shape taken from a plan view such that a first portion, a middle portion, and a second portion are defined. A bottom wall of the first and second portions has an elongate slit therein. A first tubular member is rotatably mounted in the first portion of the housing. The first tubular member has an axis of rotation orientated generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the first portion. A second tubular member is rotatably mounted in the second portion of the housing. The second tubular member has an axis of rotation orientated generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the second portion. A panel has a first edge positioned opposite of a second edge. The first edge is securely coupled to the first tubular member, and the second edge is securely coupled to the second tubular member. Each of a pair of motors is coupled to one of the tubular members. The motors are adapted to rotate the tubular members. Control circuitry operationally coupled to the motors controls the motors.
In these respects, the device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting elderly and handicapped persons when entering and leaving a bathtub.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lift devices for bathtubs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub construction wherein the same can be utilized for assisting elderly and handicapped persons when entering and leaving a bathtub.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the lift devices for bathtubs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lift devices for bathtubs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing, the housing is elongate and has a pair of end walls. A peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to the ends walls. The peripheral wall of the housing has a pair of bends therein. The housing generally has a U-shape taken from a plan view such that a first portion, a middle portion, and a second portion are defined. A bottom wall of the first and second portions has an elongate slit therein. A first tubular member is rotatably mounted in the first portion of the housing. The first tubular member has an axis of rotation orientated generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the first portion. A second tubular member is rotatably mounted in the second portion of the housing. The second tubular member has an axis of rotation orientated generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the second portion. A panel has a first edge positioned opposite of a second edge. The first edge is securely coupled to the first tubular member, and the second edge is securely coupled to the second tubular member. Each of a pair of motors is coupled to one of the tubular members. The motors are adapted to rotate the tubular members. Control circuitry operationally coupled to the motors controls the motors.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the lift devices for bathtubs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lift devices for bathtubs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub for assisting elderly and handicapped persons when entering and leaving a bathtub.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub which includes a housing, the housing is elongate and has a pair of end walls. A peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to the ends walls. The peripheral wall of the housing has a pair of bends therein. The housing generally has a U-shape taken from a plan view such that a first portion, a middle portion, and a second portion are defined. A bottom wall of the first and second portions has an elongate slit therein. A first tubular member is rotatably mounted in the first portion of the housing. The first tubular member has an axis of rotation orientated generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the first portion. A second tubular member is rotatably mounted in the second portion of the housing. The second tubular member has an axis of rotation orientated generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the second portion. A panel has a first edge positioned opposite of a second edge. The first edge is securely coupled to the first tubular member, and the second edge is securely coupled to the second tubular member. Each of a pair of motors is coupled to one of the tubular members. The motors are adapted to rotate the tubular members. Control circuitry operationally coupled to the motors controls the motors.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub that is retrofittable to existing bathtubs.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for lifting persons into and out of a bathtub that has padded peripheral walls to protect the user therefrom.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.